


【金东】奶油蛋糕

by biding



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 金东 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biding/pseuds/biding
Summary: --关于生日蛋糕的正确打开方式
Kudos: 7





	【金东】奶油蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> \--关于生日蛋糕的正确打开方式

混合发胶融化水珠的乳白液体，李鹤东睫毛上都是像沾上雪花星星点点的奶油。暖气充塞房间镜子蒙了面水雾，和奶油一样洁白的毛巾握在谢金手中，想露出那双漂亮的大眼睛。  
眼睛睁不开，李鹤东胡乱向前伸手，捻住谢金胳膊的袖角左右摇。嘴巴一圈的奶油被粉红舌头舔干净，尾巴梢儿的淡淡疤痕。  
咽下唾沫的声音只有谢金自己听得见，奶油堆砌出的质感丰满翘嫩，指腹不禁抚摸感受纹理，不歇的温热气息如同狗尾巴草挠得心脏痒痒。

“先赶快把我擦干净了。”不满地轻咬指尖，牙痕沾着口水的手指擦过嘴旁奶油，谢金吻在李鹤东嘴角，高挺的鼻尖蹭上点白色奶油。  
“东东，你好香啊。”又落在脸颊上，不明显的印记和甜腻的唇。  
这不就是一块松软香甜的奶油蛋糕吗。

时间倒带回到三十分钟前，出现在这个房间里的所有人表示就算再给他们八个胆也不敢把蛋糕糊东哥脸上。  
偏是碰巧赶趟儿了，以章绍伟为首掺和好些个二队队员。除了靳鹤岚拎着朱鹤松走了，剩下的人都跟在章绍伟身后伪装服务员。张鹤舰临走时揣的那把瓜子不够分，喀嚓喀嚓嘴皮收合吐出瓜子皮。  
“咱这样，能成吗？”尚筱菊心里有些没底。话是这么说，整蛊谢爷让东哥生日里讨个高兴是没错，大高个心里流不出敞亮馅儿，在场的每一位都为他哄好东哥当过炮灰。  
章绍伟摆出小学生抢答的姿势举起手，他最冤枉，金东文里面什么小三插足全让他占了。“够了够了，你那也是自己作的。”孔挚杰拍下自家搭档的手，爬在门上认真听里面的动静，他现在最担心的是这么一大帮人要是撞见什么不可描述的事情可就麻烦了。  
“就这样，待会筱菊去敲门，谢爷看见你应该会有所松懈。然后我就从后面冲上来一个蛋糕糊他脸上，再然后，我们就都可以向东哥邀赏！”章绍伟小声讲着这次策划的具体措施，蛋糕自然是买了两个，一个整蛊，一个庆生。  
两款都是奶油蛋糕，要糟蹋的那个素净，净糖浆蛋糕胚外裹着层奶油。另一个则点缀地精美，大而饱满的草莓放在巧克力酱上，蛋糕身粘了圈奥利奥碎，奶油在面上如同草莓一般一颗一颗，像从天边撕下来的云朵。

“东叔老祖，我是筱菊。”轻叩三下乖巧站在门前冲猫眼使劲笑。谢金牵着小男友在沙发上屁股都没坐热，凑过去的嘴被推开。  
“开门去。”李鹤东踹谢金的那只脚被人握住了，挠挠脚底板，一大把年纪撒娇起来也不害臊“东哥你陪我一起去呗。”  
眨巴眼睛咬住下唇，跟个大金毛似的蹭蹭李鹤东的脸。“啊行行行，那群小子又在搞什么？”手重新回到谢金温热的掌心中，包裹住十指相扣。虽然更准确的来说是大哥满脸不爽地牵着娇羞的小弟。  
咔哒，李鹤东按下的把手。章绍伟蹿得比兔子还快，门缝儿打开不到三分之一，举起蛋糕就往前冲。尚筱菊依稀瞧出个人影，蛋糕已经糊上去了。  
啪。“哈哈哈哈哈哈Surprise!”章绍伟放肆而猖狂地声音在楼道里回荡。门才完全打开，一脸懵逼的谢金和吓得下巴都快掉了的其他人。  
完犊子，是东哥被糊蛋糕了，还是一整块不让喘气的。

“丫的，这群小崽子死定了。”声音被奶油堵塞含糊不清，谢金牵着暂时失明的李鹤东往卫生间里走。  
揽住腰的手作祟，窸窸窣窣摩挲衣料底下细嫩的痒痒肉。胸膛抵住李鹤东圆滑的肩膀，更像揽人入怀的华尔兹，脚步与舞步旋转，缺少了些音乐。  
李鹤东没谢金想的那么多，他只想赶紧把脸洗干净了，再好好跟章绍伟算账。谢金也不知道是吃什么脏东西了，手掌摸着尾椎向上覆延掀起李鹤东的白T恤。李鹤东看不见，背后略过的肌肤蒸出粉色，色情诱惑着谢金身上每一个细胞。  
“谢金你丫先别犯浑，擦干净了我们再做！”唇又被堵上，胸前的衣服也被掀开了。暴露在空气中的乳珠没适应骤降的温度而立挺，指腹按压摩擦又染上娇艳的粉红。  
糖味和奶香在口腔碰撞，融于津液吞咽进肚。谢金的舌尖划过敏感的上颚，极痒又臊，李鹤东脚底有些站不住。  
脸上奶油取而代之的是黏糊糊的口水，安抚受惊猎物舔舐颈部那块脆弱的皮肤，敛起尖牙的狮子玩心大起。谢金护着李鹤东一起跌进浴缸里。

拧开龙头接了捧水，舒缓的水流扑在脸上冲了个大概。李鹤东脱下自己的T恤抹了把脸，烦人的奶油终于不挡眼睛。  
水温被谢金调到适宜温度，漫上水雾像山间里的仙境。衬衫扣子被李鹤东一颗一颗解开，手放在腰处跨坐在身上的奶猫。李鹤东那出啃鸭脖的劲对着谢金侧颈就是一口，你丫要玩小爷就奉陪到底。裤子沾湿紧紧粘着皮肤，浴缸里的水漫过谢金脚踝。  
十一月的天气不算暖和，即使是在开了暖气的屋子里。谢金的手很安分，乖乖地扶好李鹤东让小男友尽情发泄。  
在浴室里做是会感冒的，更何况没有套子和润滑剂。

周身的温度热起来，暖烘烘地像被扔进大烤炉里面。源于生理的燥热烧起来，李鹤东低头去找谢金的唇。  
“爷，我热，帮帮我。”鼻尖蹭鼻梁嘴唇蹭嘴角，热水漫上李鹤东的腰，在浴缸里打滑索性完全倚在谢金身上。  
“我抱你回床上，要不着凉了。”环住腰身的手托住李鹤东的臀，小猫在谢金怀中翻身，契合身形完全裹在大高个怀里。  
蹬开裤子牵着谢金的手找到生涩那处，因着主人情欲而微微收缩。“先做开拓，就在这。”浴缸里的水溢出来，哗啦啦洒了一地。

指尖开拓紧致的穴口窜进去温热的水，允吸手指的穴道内壁褶皱被撑开展平，与水的律动上下进出。  
舌头裹住红地不成样子的耳垂，谢金调整姿势让李鹤东也完全泡在水里面。身下的手指捣鼓抽插不歇，另一只手也没闲着，揉捻刚才没顾上的那个小豆子。娇嫩欲滴的茱萸在水光粼粼下更显可怜，那块粉红地段羞得李鹤东自己都看不下去。  
“您。。哈。您别光顾着一个。”酥麻的快感经血液传输刺激皮层，谢金冲着李鹤东后颈那块敏感肌肤咬下去。脖颈处种满紫紫红红的草莓，应李鹤东的要求玩弄那个被冷落了的乳珠。  
就着热水感受不到身下的舒缓涨热，逐渐拓张的手指数变成了三根，193的个头哪儿都比人长点，拔尖儿的中指找到那块不一样的凸处。  
李鹤东不免嗔出一声，涨得浑身更加烫。这是拓得差不多了，再玩下去指定得感冒。  
谢金伸手拽下一条浴巾盖在李鹤东身上将人打横抱起，身下宽松的休闲裤因为水的缘故粘在身上，勾勒出那物件的傲人形状。

套子和润滑剂都是谢金从包里拿出来的，在掌心捂热了往里就点。李鹤东伸手扒下谢金的裤子，吐槽谢金不够骚的还穿紧身内裤。谢金亲亲小男友的嘴角让人别老说脏话，找到熟悉的那处敏感点，摁下去。  
生理泪水激发红眼尾，李鹤东腰一软本来落在谢金身上的拳头绵绵地捶在床上。那驴玩意儿要把套撑破，李鹤东伸脚踹谢金说不做了不做了。  
连着后退几步又被攥住脚踝拉回来的东哥，细密的吻落在肩膀的纹身上无尽温柔。  
“东东待会儿叫得比我骚多了”臭男人还真记仇嘿。  
嘴里还有那股奶油的甜腻味道，李鹤东双手揽住谢金脖颈。掐住漂亮腰窝挺进去，炙热的穴道包容爱欲的快根。修剪圆整的指甲在谢金背上挠出红痕，太久没做疼得李鹤东在谢金身上发狠劲。

“没事儿我们慢慢来。”收起玩心俯身亲吻滑落脸颊的泪珠，舔舐粉嫩的乳珠吮吸胸口那团软肉。身下的动作舒缓有规律，拿了个枕头垫在李鹤东腰下，抵住腰身前后运动。  
渐入佳境的李鹤东沉溺在情欲之中享受性爱，腿被谢金抬起来架在肩膀上叠成m形状，交合处碰撞击打啪啪水声。  
撞在凸起的软肉上时东哥那藏不住的娇嗔便会泄出来，微张嘴巴眼角带泪，一副欺负狠了的模样。  
摩擦冲击不断攀升的快感，两人胯间的粘稠液体是李鹤东受不住射了两个的杰作。谢金的汗挂在鼻尖滴在李鹤东脸上，收紧的穴口与更快的抽插无限接近那个临界点。  
“哈。。。哈。”千千万万的子子孙孙在打结套子里无情地扔进垃圾桶里。谢金压在李鹤东身上抓着人指尖又亲两口。

两人身上都是汗，像在日光浴下抹了层防晒油。李鹤东推开谢金要去洗掉身上的臭汗味，扶着腰差点站不稳。  
“东哥，还有一分钟就到你生日了。”套上浴袍遮住颈间腿根的旖旎，李鹤东扔过来件浴巾让谢金也赶紧系上。“先吹蜡烛吧”

蛋糕是尚筱菊他们送来的那块完整的，不大，两磅多一点。数字蜡烛显示的31燃烧两个明晃晃的火苗，谢金拍着手深情唱着祝你生日快乐。  
“快许愿，快。”时间刚好过零点，李鹤东在谢金的注视下双手合十闭紧眼睛，一口气吹灭蜡烛。  
“东哥你许了什么愿望呀？”谢金将房间的灯重新打开，橙黄灯光暖洋洋地铺满星星。李鹤东斜眼瞥了谢金一眼。“说出来可不灵了。”男人的心眼都不大。  
“哦”谢金将摇着尾巴的大金毛受打击后完全耷拉脑袋演绎得淋漓尽致，李鹤东没忍住偷笑出声。  
手指沾了快奶油送进嘴里，李鹤东送给谢金一个奶油蛋糕味的吻。  
“说出来也没关系，不会失灵的。”谢金搂住李鹤东倒在松软的床上“我许的是今后的每一个生日都有你在我身边为我唱生日歌。”

———END———


End file.
